


What You Like

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [355]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Multi, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: First person reader-insert, please. Sam/female reader/Dean. Light bondage and spanking. Thanks so much! Love your blog. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Like

You were on your hands and knees, arms stretched in front of you, tied to the headboard of the bed. The cool air of the motel brushes along you naked skin, and you shiver in anticipation, being able to hear Dean and Sam move behind you.

“Stay still.” Dean orders softly, his hand giving your ass a light smack. You gasp, and know that Sam and Dean are grinning behind you.

Dean gives you another smack, and then his hands are slowly moving up your back, and Sam’s hands are now kneading your ass.

“Sam….Dean…” You breath out, turning your head, now looking up at Dean.

“Looks like she likes getting spanked.” Dean says to Sam, before turning to look down at you. “Don’t you?” He asks.

Your mouth drops open, but your mind is drawing a blank at the moment.

Sam’s hand comes down on your ass, and you give a soft moan.

“Well?” Sam asks from behind you. You nod and moan, and get another smack.

“Be verbal.” Dean instructs.

“Yes. Yes, I like it.” You moan.

You hear Sam laugh softly. “Though so.” He says, bringing both hands down, one on each cheek, before kneading them  in his hands.

“ _Fuck_.” You groan, growing aroused. You can feel Sam’s hard length against your folds, and Dean’s cockhead is in front of your mouth.

Suddenly, you’re being filled by Sam’s cock and you moan, mouth parting slightly.

“Fuck, Sam!” You cry out, as he starts to fuck you, hands staying on your ass.

“Start sucking Dean.” Sam growls, giving your ass a smack as he fucks you.

You take the head of Dean’s cock in your mouth and start sucking and licking, cheeks hollowing out.

Dean grunts, and a hand is in your hair as he starts to thrust lightly.

You moan around Dean’s cock, as you suck him down, trying to rock between the two of them.

Their grunts and moans fill the room, as Sam and Dean fuck you.

Dean’s free hand starts fondling your breasts, and Sam’s hands are still on your ass, spanking you from time to time.

Every time that Sam spanks you, you moan around Dean’s cock, and you start to taste pre-come.

You whimper around Dean’s cock, your own orgasm rising, and you know that you won’t be able to hold it back much longer.

Sam’s hands come down as he gives a thrust, and you cry out, coming around Sam’s cock, and Dean’s shooting down your throat.

Sam grunts and comes a little after the two of you, and Sam and Dean pull out. Dean unties your hands and Sam’s back to kneading your ass, the flesh there a pink color from Sam’s spanks.

The three of you lie down, Sam pressed against your back, Dean pressed against your front, and you grin.

“Shit, that felt good.” You murmur.

“Who knew that you’d like to be spanked?” Dean asks, a wicked grin on his face.

“Mmm, we’re gonna have a lot of fun with that information.” Sam says in your ear, and you shudder, thinking about what they might do in the future.


End file.
